Love that should have been
by Cierra UntaimedAngel
Summary: Maybe this time it would be different. Maybe he would win her love. This time. Rated M for possible Later chapters


Caroline was sitting in her room on her bed remembering everything that has happened in the past. All the emotions of the past has almost made it hard to focus on what could be the future. She frowns slightly yes she missed some of the people she used to know and love. They were gone now and she had to find new people to spend her life with "It's going to be alright" She told herself trying her hardest not to cry "The past is the past you must remember that" She was trying her hardest to focus on the good things that are bound to happen. She sat up and grabbed a picture of the friends she 'used' to have. "I'm so sorry but for this to work." A tear escaped her eye flowing down her cheek. "All memories of you all must leave. Even you my dear Tyler. You were the last one i really loved. But for me to love another I have to do this" she took the picture from its frame and took it over to the burning candle she had next to her bed she slowly put the picture over the flame and watched as the picture turned to ash. "I will always love you guys, but this is what's best" she wiped the tear "For me to survive and find happiness again this is how it must be"

Caroline smiled for the first time in a long time since everything in the past. Burning that picture had helped in more ways than one. The first person that popped up in her head was him. She had issues as does everyone else. Every relationship had flaws for the first time in what seems like forever, she felt love again. She had to talk to him. She quickly crossed the room grabbing her phone off her dresser and looked threw her contacts scrolling down until she saw his name and pressed dial. Smiling as the screen popped up a picture of them together. They had token it last week when she first felt herself falling for him again. Without even really realizing it. She absolutely loved the three words the screen had said "Dialing Matt Donovan".

Matt was at the Grill on his normal shift. The Grill was mostly empty when he heard his phone buzzing. He grabbed the towel that he had earlier thrown over his shoulder and wiped of his hands. He then walked past all the tables he still needed to work on telling a customer that he would be right with them. He reached under the bar where he kept his phone. Looking at the screen as it said "Caroline Forbes". A breathtaking smile reached his lips before he lifted the phone to his ear. He spoke into the phone "Hey."

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard his voice. "Hey Matty" she knew how he always loved it when she called him that "I was wondering if you want to come over after work. I really want to talk to you. Don't worry its nothing bad. In fact it's a good thing. I'm sure that you would agree." Her confidence was building as she was talking hoping that he wouldn't notice on how nervous she is.

"Yes of course. I'm off in a half hour. I will come right afterwards. Is something the matter? What did you want to talk about?" He was curious. This was completely out of the blue. Even for Caroline. She called him Matty so it has to be a good thing. He also figured she wasn't mad. She not one to keep her emotions hidden when she's pissed off. But he still did not know why she wanted to talk.

"No no no nothing's wrong Matty….. I just really wanna talk to you…Face to face if you know what I mean" She was starting to get nervous. She really loved him. It had been so long since she felt this way. Even in the past she never had been love this much. And she hadn't even told him yet. She didn't know what she was going to say. For the first time since elementary school. Caroline Forbes was nervous. Hopefully he felt the same way about her.

"Okay Care I should be there in no more than forty five minutes" He smiled. He was hoping that she wanted to talk about them. They had a lot of fun last week just the two of them. Just like he always imagined. He had always been in love with her but she had always been with someone else. This slowly broke his heart every single time.

Maybe this time it would be different.

Maybe he would win her love.


End file.
